


Tattoo HQ

by wllywnka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Bickering, Established Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Fluff, I'll add more tags as i go, M/M, Piercings, Sexual Tension, Tattoos, maybe a tab bit of angst idk yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wllywnka/pseuds/wllywnka
Summary: Tattoo HQ was a popular tattoo parlor in Tokyo. The ACE was a new bar around the block. Both had good looking workers and some happened to be single
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou if you squint
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dont really have a certain plan for this ima just go with the flow and see where it goes lmao. If you have any critiques or anything you think i should add pls lmk<3

"Your savior has arrived." Kuroos voice echoed throughout the shop as he almost kicked down the front door due to his hands being preoccupied with the takeout they ordered and had no other choice than to use his feet to open the door. 

A small shuffle could be heard from behind the front desk and a head rose looking only momentarily at Kuroo before returning to his video game.

"You know if you keep kicking the door like that its going to break one day" 

"Well if I wasn't sent on lunch duty so much then we wouldn't have that problem, would we kitten"

And to that Kuroo simply received a scoff. He walked pasted the front desk, not without giving Kenma a kiss on the forehead, and made his way through the tattoo shop to the break room. Now the tattoo shop wasn't underrated by any means, it was pretty well known throughout Tokyo and they were always busy with appointments even months in advance, the actual shop itself wasn't to big or too small, it was pretty well kept and had a slight modern feel along with many paintings and drawings on the wall accompanied with a couple tapestries. They were thankful to also have a decent sized break room allowing them to have their own couch along with being able to fit a small table and a couple chairs. 

Kuroo placed the takeout on the table and right as he started to take the food out a certain owl eyed man popped into the room. 

"You finished with that client already Bokuto?" 

Bokuto nodded "Yup turned out that they wanted to fit more into the piece so we just did the line art today, I just finished putting stuff away." By the time Bokuto stopped talking he had already unwrapped his sandwich and started eating. 

"Geez you act like you haven't eaten in years" 

"I feel like I haven't. I didnt even have time for breakfast this morning!!" 

Kuroo rolled his eyes at Bokuto and was about to call for Kenma to come and eat but- 

"Who's at the front desk right now." The voice echoed from the back room. 

"I am." Kenma not looking away from his game

"Thank god. Kenma I'm finished with my client ring him up please. I need to clean my room." 

The said client was seen walking out from a back room to the front desk to Kenma, who had now put away his game, to pay. Shortly after the client left Kenma made his way to the back room and sat on a chair with his feet up on the table. Both Bokuto and Kuroo weren't phased by this action but the man now standing in the door way was. Sakusa spoke as he made his way to the couch to sit on the very opposite side of Bokuto, grabbing his own sandwich on his way. "I still dont understand why you would put your feet on the table, you're just getting it dirty and that's where you eat." He took off his black mask and took a bite.

Kenma was seemingly unphased by his comment as hes heard it probably every time Sakusas seen him put his feet on the table. "Its because its comfy and I can always wipe down the table if I need" 

"Yeah whatever" Sakusa said sharply rolling his eyes

"Hmm someone is a little more prickly today aren't they" Kuroo said wiggling his eye brows at Sakusa who just rolled their eyes again

"Its because that last client stank up my room with their terrible cologne" 

Kenma quickly nodded in agreement "When I was ringing him up it was so strong and wasn't even a good scent either. If he came into my room I would've kicked him out" 

Bokuto and Kuroo couldn't relate much on Sakusa and Kenmas complaint because they didnt have their own room. They all collectively decided to buy the shop right after everyone had graduated from university. Surprisingly they didnt have much trouble agreeing on a name and settled for Tattoo HQ. It had an open lay out with a break room and two sectioned off rooms. One room was dedicated to Kenma because he was the shops piercer and he wanted his own space to do his work as no one else did piercings beside him. The second room was given to Sakusa, even though his concern with germs had gotten better since high school, he couldn't stand doing his work in an open space were anyone could touch his stuff. Which left Bokuto and Kuroo having their stations in the main front part of the shop, which they didnt really mind.

After sometime the 4 fell into silence, music playing in the background as the only source of noise. It was a rare peaceful silence which was quickly broken by Bokuto talking in his abnormally loud voice. "BRO, GUYS LOOK!"

"What is it bro" Kuroo said looking up from his phone

"I got a snap memory. Its us in our first year of university." That clearly gained everyone's attention as they were now all looking at the memory on Bokutos phone. 

"Holy shit we look so different" Kuroo said looking at the picture

"Yeah we kind of do look different huh" Kenma said and Sakusa simply nodded

The photo was taken by Bokutos mother when they were all moving in on the first day of university. They definitely were not wrong when they said they looked different. Even if some of them, more specifically Kuroo and Bokuto, hadn't grown out of their childish antics their physical appearances definitely looked different. Looking at university Bokuto and Kuroo they both had their hairs spiked up unlike current them who both now just wore their hair down, Kuroo also now had an undercut. Sakusa and Kenmas hair looked relatively the same, Kenmas hair just a tad bit longer which he now wore in a bun. Besides hair they all now had multiple tattoos and piercings to show off. So in conclusion yes, yes they had all definitely grown up. 

After everyone was done looking over the mind boggling picture they all slowly trickled out of the break room. Kenma going first as someone had come into the shop looking for a walk in appointment to get their belly button pierced. Kuroo leaving next to set up his area because his next appointment would be coming in soon. Leaving Bokuto and Sakusa to sit in comfortable silence, that is, it was comfortable silence until Bokuto started up a conversation.

"Omi-kunnnnnn" Bokuto whined as he literally started to melt into the couch

"What do you want" Sakusa said not even looking at the man melting right next to him

"Im so single Omi-kun"

"No way, I couldn't tell" 

"Im serious! Kuroo and Kenma have been together for like 4 years, like how do they do it, every time I have a boyfriend or girlfriend they all end within months!!"

"I wonder why that is"

Bokuto huffed and crossed his arms "Ok well you cant talk cause youre in the same boat" 

"I suppose so but Im not really looking for some one to date right now"

"I swear Omi-kun youre never looking to date, youre so boring!!"

"Well sorry to disappoint you- Sakusa looked at the time on his phone and stood up- I need to go set up and you should too we have clients coming in a little" 

"Oh shit I almost forgot" Bokuto shot up from his seat and ran out to set up his station. 

The rest of the day went smoothly as any other day, clients coming in and out to either get inked or have a piercing done. The shop usually closed around midnight and it was now 11:50. Every client was now gone leaving the 4 boys to clean up and close the shop. And with that they all shuffled out the tattoo parlor. Various goodbyes were said between them, Sakusa waved goodbye, put his helmet on as he hopped onto his motorcycle and rode off. Kenma and Kuroo drove away in their black dodge charger (though they made decent money running the tattoo parlor Kenmas side job working with stocks allowed them to get quite a nice car). Though Bokuto had his own motorcycle he often walked to work since he lived so close and thought it was nice to get some extra steps in, even though he went on a morning jog every other day. 

As Bokuto was walking down the street he noticed about a block away from his work there was a construction sign on a rather large building that had been unoccupied for months. Letting his curiosity get the best of him he walked closer to the building and on the sign it read _**ACE , bar and lounge , opening soon**_ . Now that caught his attention, it had been quite a while since he and the 3 others had been out drinking together. He took a picture of the sign and continued on his way home as he sent the pic to their group chat. 

** THE COOLEST PEOPLE EVER  (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖) **

➤ **Bokuto:** *insert image*

**Bokuto:** WE SHOULD GO WHEN IT OPENS!!!!!!

➤ **Kuroo:** oh shit yeah its been so long since weve gone out together 

➤ **Sakusa:** What if it opens in a year then we'll have to wait a whole year 

➤ **Bokuto:** ಠ╭╮ಠ

**Bokuto:** OMI-KUN DONT BE SUCH A PARTY POOPER

➤ **Kuroo:** YEAH DONT BE A PARTY POOPER 

➤ **Kenma:** Wait he literally just said "then we'll have to wait a whole year" does that imply that he actually wants to go out with everyone..?

➤ **Sakusa:** You're too observant for you're own good

**Sakusa:** I suppose it would be nice to go out again. It has been a while 

➤ **Bokuto:** I KNEW YOU LOVED US 

➤ **Kuroo:** WERE JUST TOO COOL ᕦ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕤ

➤ **Sakusa:** I regret what I said. I hope it never opens

Turns out the ACE opened a month later. 


	2. part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the bar part 1. enjoyyy

"Oi Akaashi look 'er" Atsumu said walking behind the bar. "I learned a new trick" 

Akaashi looked over from where he was cleaning the glasses "Please just dont break anything"

"I wont do ya have that lil faith in me" Atsumu smirked and grabbed a glass and poured in some water, not wanting to waste any liquor. He filled up the cup and threw it behind his back catching it in his right hand then flipping it twice to catch it in his left hand. To be quite honest Akaashi was impressed but seeming that he could already do that he just kept his normal blank face on.

"Wow that was pretty impressive" 

"Ya were barely watchin n i bet ya can already do that huh" Atsumu said and drank the water in the glass before putting it in the sink 

Akaashi frowned at the extra glass that now needed to be clean, oh how he hated having dishwasher duty. "Yes I can already do that I learned it- 

"Tsumu ya dumbass stop dirtin extra glasses Akaashis gunna have ta clean more" Osamu said walking to lean against the front of the bar 

"Shut up ya scrub shouldn't ya be cleanin up the tables" 

"We already finished" Suna said leaning down next to Osamu 

Atsumu rolled his eyes and mumbled "Course ya did" 

At this point it was around 3:30am and the bar closed 30 minutes ago. The ACE had opened around a month ago and business was good and steady as they started to gain popularity. The interior had slightly dim lighting and a modern rustic feel to it. Atsumu and Akaashi were the main bartenders who worked full time, there were a couple other people who worked part time as well, Osamu was the head chef and Suna was a waiter who also worked full time. They each took turns for basically everything whether it was breaking up a fight, washing dishes and closing the bar. Tonight it was Atsumus turn to close up. Goodbyes were said as Osamu and Suna left first, not without linking hands and Atsumu gagging at the act, after that Akaashi left leaving him all alone. He looked over everything and once everything was good he locked the door and started to walk home since he lived relatively close to the bar and had felt like walking to work that day. As he was walking down the dimly lit street he noticed the only other building on that street with its lights on, Tattoo HQ.

"Huh they must have late nights too, maybe i'll get a tattoo since the place is only like a block away from work" Atsumu thought has he looked down to his phone and continued his walk home.

**~~―――~~ **

The time was now around 4am and the boys at Tattoo HQ were just now closing up shop. Thought they usually close around midnight they under estimated the amount of appointments they had booked and the time they had given for them. It doesn't happen often when they misjudge the amount of time to finish a piece but when it does it really sucks working basically until the sun rises. The boys quickly closed shop wanting to get home and sleep as soon as fucking possible. 

With a yawn Bokuto said "Damn we need to get our timing right I hate it when this happens" Everyone was quick to agree with nods

"Yo we should go to that bar tomorrow it opened like last month right and we dont have any big appointments the next couple of days" Kuroo said walking too the parking lot

"Yeah sure I'm always down for a drink" Bokuto said while waving goodbye 

"Sure" Sakusa said getting on his motorcycle and driving away 

"Ok whatever" Kenma said slipping into the passenger seat before Kuroo could because he really didnt feel like driving right now.

**~~―――~~ **

Currently it was a little after midnight on Saturday and the bar was fairly busy but it was kind of slow for a Saturday. Atsumu and Osamu were bickering as usual and everything was normal that is until they walked in... 

Atsumu just took a slight glance at the 4 who just entered the bar and sat down at one of the booths and felt like he was about to fucking collapse, keep in mind he was in the middle of making a drink. Cause holy shit one of the guys who just walked in was so incredibly mind boggling hot. Wearing a black mask, black short sleeve shirt, jeans and god he even had black wavy hair. Before Atsumu could peel his eyes away he noticed something he obviously missed when he was looking at the mans shirt that looked to tight for his own good. Not to mention is build like holy shit those muscles... 

"Holy shit he has tattoos" Atsumu thought to himself 

The man had many tattoos visible but the one that really stood out was the geometric pattern on the back of his neck that was slightly peaking out of the shirt and Atsumu could only assume that it was a rather large tattoo that ran down the mans spine or back. Including that he also noticed he had his ear lobes pierced along with an industrial piercing. Atsumu thought he could die right then and there because everything about that man was so attractive, even if he couldn't see his whole face since the man was facing away from him. He was only then brought back to the real world with a hand waving in front of his face.

"Hey.... Hello... Atsumu you there?" Akaashi said waving his hand in front of his co workers face

"Ah, shit ya I'm 'ere" 

"You were staring quite intensely there I thought we lost you" 

Atsumu whipped his head around so fast he probably got whip lash "Holy fuck was I actually starin that bad" 

"Mhm" Akaashi hummed in confirmation

Atsumu threw his hands over his face and started to die from embarrassment. That is until he realized he had to make drinks.. cause you know.. that was kind of his job. As he started make drinks for some new people who just sat down at the bar he yelled for Suna. 

"AYE SUNA COME 'ERE RIGHT NOW" 

Suna emerged from the back room "Jesus ya dont have ta yell what do ya want" 

"I know yer on break right now but pleassseeeeeeee wait that table over there" Atsumu said tilting his head in the direction of the table 

"Oh I see lil Atsumu has a crush now does he" 

"Shuddup can ya just do it" 

"Hmmm fine only for Akaashis sake tho" Suna said grabbing his waist apron and notebook. Now it was Akaashis turn to hide in his hands from embarrassment. 

Atsumu raised his eyebrows with a quite confused look on his face "What ya mean for Akaashis sake" 

"He was lookin at that guy over there at the same table" Suna said gesturing over to the black and white haired man. After that Suna made his way over to the table and Atsumu whipped his head around, probably getting whiplash again, to face Akaashi. 

"Jesus that guy is too observant" Akaashi said

"Oh my god ya have a crush too dont ya, ya cant hide it from me, ya never have crushes" 

Akaashi didnt really know whether to call it a crush or not but all he knew was that that man was fucking hot. He had black floppy hair that almost reached his eyes with what looked like white highlights . He was wearing a sweatshirt and shorts even though Akaashi couldn't see the mans arms he just knew he was buff cause even his legs looked hella muscular. With that Akaashi also noticed some tattoos scattering the mans legs and how he also had his ear lobes pierced. He couldn't get a good look at his face since he was sitting facing away from him but Akaashi could just tell he looked good. He was so thankful he caught himself staring quicker than Atsumu cause if he was staring any longer the stranger would have holes through him. 

"I guess I just think hes really attractive" Akaashi said quickly returning to his neutral face

"Mhm ok whatever" Atsumu said before they both continued back to work. 

**~~―――~~ **

Kuroo, Kenma, Sakusa and Bokuto all entered the bar and quickly found a seat at a booth (Kuroo and Kenma facing the bar and Bokuto and Sakusa facing away from the bar). They had an easy day at work and decided to just head over right after they closed shop. 

"Damn this place is pretty nice" Kuroo said slipping into his seat 

"Yeah I didnt think it would be this nice since they opened hella quick" Bokuto said 

"The place seems pretty sanitary" Sakusa said, in reality he was very thankful that the bar was actually super clean since he doesn't like those sticky grimy old bars. 

Each of them just sat for a while talking and going on their phones, the going on their phones was mostly Kenma but he would join in on conversation every once in a while. While they were talking Sakusa and Bokuto could've sworn they felt holes being drilled into them but that feeling went away rather quickly so they didnt say anything. After a little bit they heard yelling from the bar and soon enough a tall lanky man in an apron was approaching their table. 

"Yo whats up can I help you guys get anything" the waiter speaking had a name tag with Suna written on it 

After looking at everyone in confirmation Kuroo spoke "Nah I think were good we'll head up to the bar to get drinks ourselves" 

Suna smirked but so small that the 4 men in front of him didnt notice "Alright cool come find me if you want to order any food" He turned around and walked back to the bar 

"So what happened" Atsumu said as soon as Suna came back 

"Their coming up here to order themselves now that my job is done I'm continuing my break" Suna walked past Atsumu and Akaashi patting them both on the shoulder as a good luck and slide back into the break room. Leaving both bartenders internally panicking. 

"So what are you guys gunna get" Bokuto asked looking up from his phone

"Not sure but you two should go an get all our drinks" Kenma said looking up from his phone and pointed to Sakusa and Bokuto, which he earned a confused look from both men in return.

"Why does it have to be us" Sakusa asked 

"Cause Kuro is always on food duty at work and I dont feel like it so that leaves you two"

"But why both of us Bokuto can carry all the drinks himself"

"Come on Omi-Kun you love me so help me with the drinks cause what if I spill them" Bokuto said looking over at Sakusa wide eyed

Sakusa internally cringed at the thought of spilt beer on the floor and on the man sitting next to him "Ok fine" 

They got Kuroo and Kenmas order and walked off towards the bar. 

"Ken why did you send them over there" Kuroo knew that Kenma always had a reason for doing that type of stuff 

"You see those two bartenders over there- Kuroo looked over towards the bar to see who Kenma was talking about- well they have been looking over here ever since we've walked in and they've only been looking at Sakusa and Bokuto" 

Kuroo raised his eyebrows at the realization "Oya? Ken are you setting them up" 

"Maybe, maybe not, they just looked like they could be their type I'm not sure tho just guessing" 

"Damn you're way to observant" 

Kuroo looked towards the bar once more to look at the men behind the bar, they were both wearing white tee shirts and black jeans probably as a uniform type thing Kuroo assumed. One had wavy brown hair and wore glasses, the other had blond hair with an undercut and one single earring. "Just one earring? Odd" Kuroo thought. 

Now if someone said that Akaashi and Atsumu were panicking that would be an understatement. Currently both men they were just staring at just happen to be walking right towards the bar. The were both praying that they didnt royally screw up. In the middle of their panic Atsumu moved to the other side of the bar to avoid having to actually talk to what seemed like the hottest man on the planet, leaving Akaashi to fend for himself. Before he could drag his co worker back to suffer with him a rather loud voice got his attention. 

"HEY, HEY can you make us some drinks" 

Soon enough Akaashi was looking right into the mans yellow owl like eyes. Atsumu thought moving to the other side of the bar would help but nope because when he heard the loud voice he turned around only to see black orbs staring right at him. Next thing he knew he was right back at his place next to Akaashi. To be quite honest he doesn't even remember walking back but sure enough here he was. They both internally agreed that, yup, they were totally fucked.

It was going to be a long night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might be a tad bit short but I wanted to leave this off on a lil bit of a cliff changer hehe.


	3. part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woops sorry i had a lil bit of writers block but here's the chapter sorry if its a little short. anyways continuation of the previous chapter and a lil crumb of kuroken at the end

Oh. So that just happened...? 

What just happened exactly? Well lets run that back. So basically...

"HEY HEY, can you make us some drinks" Bokuto said while approaching the bar with Sakusa next to him. They both stopped when they reached to the bar and Bokuto tilted his head slightly wondering why he didnt get a response from either of the bartenders. His gaze shifted from one bartender to another and he was about to say something until the man next to him spoke up. 

"Uh hello? Can we get some drinks" Sakusas words seemed to register something in the two bartenders minds as they came back to reality. 

"UH-Yeah, Yeah sorry what can I get you guys" The bartender with brown wavy hair said

"Can we have 2 old fashioned and 2 of whatever the strongest you got here is!" 

"For sure, comin right up" This time the bi-color haired man spoke.

Akaashi and Atsumu made their drinks quickly and efficiently, making sure to spare themselves of anything they could do to embarrass themselves. They turned back to the men in front of them and handed them their drinks. The two men said thanks, grabbed their drinks and started to walk away. Right when the two bartenders thought they were safe, the owl-eyed man turned around, looked directly into Akaashis eyes and said "OH YEAH, I think you're really pretty by the way" before putting on the biggest smile and turning back around. At this point his jaw was on the floor. 

"Ok yeah n I thought I was whipped" Atsumu said holding his sides from laughing to much. He patted his co worker on the back and walked into the back room to take his break. 

"Holy shit that just happened" " Wait why did he say that" "Was he really looking at me" Akaashis thoughts swirled in his head

"Um Hello?" 

Akaashi was brought back into reality by a costumer waving him down. 

"Ah shit, I cant get a break today can I" Akaashi thought resuming his job

The night went on as normal as any other night. Occasionally Akaashi would think back to what the stranger said but would snap out of it rather quickly. Him and Atsumu would steal glances at the strangers table every now and then and they could've swore they saw them look at them too but didnt think anything of it. Atsumu had stepped into the kitchen to talk to Osamu for a quick second, Akaashi was making drinks and Suna was waiting tables. Keyword was. 

"Uh shouldn't you be waiting tables" Akaashi looked over at Suna who was now at the bar. Suna tilted his head towards a table and Akaashi looked over and now knew why the lanky waiter wasn't over there. Two people were fighting over whatever it was and it quickly escalated to a physical fight. Ah yes, fights, how lovely they were. You see they weren't exactly common in this type of laid-back bar but they did happen and when they did the staff had a "system" for it. 

"So whose turn is it cause I know its not mine" Suna said 

"Its not mine either" 

"So what is there a fight or something" Atsumu said returning to the bar

"Yeah its your turn" Akaashi pointed towards the fight

"WHAT no it ain't" 

"Yeah it is both Suna and I took care of the fight last time and you did nothing" 

Atsumu huffed and crossed his arms heading around the bar "Ok whatever fine" 

"Samu is lucky he never takes care of this shit" Atsumu thought. Well the fight just so happened to be in the area of the table were those strangers were sitting and Atsumu tried his best to ignore them for the problem at hand. 

"Hey look there's that guy you were eyeing earlier" Kenma said looking up from his phone to Sakusa and then to the man a couple tables down from them. 

"I wasn't eyeing him" 

"Yes you were don't lie anyways looks like he's going over to that fight" 

"You think he can take care of that by himself they look kinda beefy" Kuroo observed 

They all watched the bartender walk over to the men and try to talk to them, which obviously didn't work, and instead got a fist to the face. Instead of backing off to get help the bartender dead kneed one man making him fall onto the man he was fighting leaving them both on the ground. From there the bartender gave them an ear full and they ended up leaving very quickly. 

"Well guess we got our answer" Kuroo said going back to his drink

"Hows your face dumbass" Suna said with a smirk 

"Its fine thanks for askin not like you could do any better" 

"You know that table was watching you while you were over there" 

"Suna swear to god if yer fuckin with me-"

"Im not I guess they were just interested if you could deal with it or not" 

"Whatever I'm goin to get ice for my eye" and with that Atsumu left to the back room leaving Suna and Akaashi to look at each other with the look that says "he's totally embarrassed" The thing is, is that they weren't wrong. Sitting on the couch, ice on his eye Atsumu sat there with a head full of "Oh my god he saw that" "Did he see me get hit" "This is so embarrassing" Let's just say that Atsumu didn't want to be on fight duty for a while. 

By the time Atsumu returned to the bar the men at the table were gone. 

"Uh, where did they go?" He said pointing to the now empty table 

"They left around 15 minutes ago" Akaashi told him 

Well shit. To say that they were both disappointed was an understatement. They weren't even completely sure why they were so sad the men had left like they didnt even leave a note, phone numbers or anything, just an extremely big tip for some reason. "Whatever it's not like I'm going to ever see them again" They both thought and carried on with the night. 

"So you going to tell me why you left such a big tip" Kuroo asked Kenma when they entered their apartment 

Kenma just shrugged his shoulders "Dunno just felt like it kinda felt bad for the dude who got hit in the face too" 

"Yeah it was a pretty bad punch" Kuroo walked over to Kenma who was getting water and wrapped his arms around him and put his chin on his head.

"Ken I really don't feel like going to work tomorrow" 

"Well maybe you shouldn't have asked for the strongest thing they had"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I SHOU- Kenma turned around and put a finger on Kuroos lips to quiet him down- sorry uhh what do you mean I shouldn't have, Bo and I made a bet who would get more wasted but we didn't even end up getting that drunk" 

"Maybe that's a good thing because you cant be too hungover at work tomorrow even if you barely have any appointments"

"Yeah I guess you're so smart kitten" 

With that Kenma got on his tippy toes, kissed Kuroo, and pulled back just a little to say "Whatever lets just go to bed 'kay?" 

Just like that the night (day?) was over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I liked how this chapter turned out but oh geez looking back this chapter was super short lmao sorry I promise I'll make the next one longer :]


	4. part 4

"I'm busy right now I can't go" 

"Busy my ass- Kuroo says as he stomps towards Sakusas room in the shop- SEE LOOK YOU'RE JUST ON YOUR PHONE LIER" 

Damn, he was caught. To be completely honest Sakusa just really didn't want to make the trek all the way across the street to get the gang coffee. He looked up from his phone to see Kuroo standing at the doorway, hands crossed in front of his chest, staring bullets into his head. They had a silent staring contest for what felt like 5 minutes when in reality it was only 30 seconds before Sakusa broke and got up from his chair. 

"Ok whatever I'll go makes sure everyone texts me their orders" 

Walking behind Sakusa, Kuroo leans on the front desk and says "See told you I could convince him" 

The smaller man behind the desk just rolls his eyes before saying "Make sure you don't take to long you have an appointment in 40" 

"Yeah ok" were the last words before Sakusa put on his sweatshirt and mask and left 

He looked out the window next to the seat he sits in every time he comes to the shop, only then to return to his latte and paper in front of him. Currently, he was attempting to draw something in memory of his grandmother. Yet, unfortunately, nothing came to mind. His grandmother had passed away around a year and a half ago, though he was over the stages of grief he still found himself missing her. Sighing he sat back in his seat and looked up at the ceiling, trying to think, eventually as he tilted his head back down he saw something, or rather someone, he thought he would never see again. Whipping out his phone he took the most discrete (mostly blurry) picture he could and sent it to his co-worker who responded almost immediately. 

➤ **Akaashi:** _*image attached*_

➤ **Atsumu:** OH MY GOD

 **Atsumu:** R YA JOKING 

**Atsumu:** I STG IF THIS IS PHOTOSHOPPED I WILL KILL YA 

➤ **Akaashi:** its not photoshopped 

At this very moment, Atsumu was staring at his phone in disbelief, the very man he saw at the bar was in the exact coffee shop Akaashi was. 

➤ **Atsumu:** PLEASE GO GET HIS NUMBER FOR ME 

➤ **Akaashi:** i can't just walk up to him and ask him for his number. he's also in line so

➤ **Atsumu:** IDC PLEASE JADSFJASD JUST LIKE GO AND JUST LIKE ASK HIM OR SOMETHING IDK 

**Atsumu:** IF YA DO ILL TAKE CARE OF UR TURNS WHEN THERES A FIGHT OR SOMETHING FOR A MONTH

Now that was something Akaashi was willing to bargain. He just had to come up with how he would get this man's number, he didn't even know his name for god sake. After a while of thinking, he realized that he technically wasn't the one receiving the man's number it was for Atsumu. With that realization, he simply waited for the said man to go over to the side of the counter after he ordered, and waited for his order. "It's now or nothing" Akaashi thought as he got up from his spot and walked towards the man. 

"Um, excuse me" Akaashi said to the man now in front of him

"Yes?" is what he got in return as the man looked up from his phone now facing him 

"Uh, my friend was wondering if he could get your number, he didn't get the chance to ask you so he asked me to ask for him" 

Ok, what the fuck, he definitely didn't expect this when he went to go get coffee. This is why he wanted to stay in the shop, "I'm definitely going to cuss out Kuroo later" Sakusa thought as he looked at the stranger in front of him, processing his question. First off, when he walked in he could've sworn there were only two tables occupied and both only had one person at it. Second, this is a complete stranger and he doesn't even know what this friend looks or acts like. Third, why the fuck does this stranger look so familiar. Deep down Sakusa already knew what his answer was going to be, a no obviously. 

"Um - and yet right as he was about to answer something overcame him - sure" what the fuck. What demon just took over his body and made him say yes. In front of him, as he cursed the pretend demon inside his head, Sakusa watched the stranger's eyes widen slightly. 

"Thank you, so.. um.. do you want to put it in yourself or just tell it to me" 

"I"ll tell it to you" 

"Ok - Akaashi took out his phone and opened his contacts - go ahead" 

"(***)***-****" 

"Thank you so much" 

"No problem" The man said and Akaashi walked, probably faster than he should've, back to his seat. But on his way, he realized he didn't get the man's name. Turning back to ask he saw the man move towards the counter as the name Sakusa was called out. He could've walked up and asked his full name but the man was already walking to the door and he didn't really feel like running after him. He got part of his name and that was good enough. Akaashi made his way back to his seat and created the contact, added the name Sakusa and sent it to Atsumu. 

➤ **Akaashi:** _*contact attached*_

➤ **Atsumu:** OH YM GODHSJKDFLJKSADH

**Atsumu:** YOU LIKE 

**Atsumu:** ACTUALLY GOT IT WHAT THEFUCK 

**Atsumu:** UR THE BEST FR WHAT THE HELLLLL

➤ **Akaashi:** you're an idiot. you better not scare him off. also i hope there's a ton of fights this month so you can take care of basically all of them. 

➤ **Atsumu:** yur the idiot i would never scare anyone off im too sexy 

➤ **Akaashi:** yeah keep telling yourself that

➤ **Atsumu:** wait ya only got part of his name??

➤ **Akaashi:** oh yeah i forgot to ask him and got that from when they called out his order name

➤ **Atsumu:** ohhh ok thats fine then i'll take whatever i can get lol 

Akaashi just rolled his eyes and put his phone down to focus back on his drawings. 

"Damn I totally would've fallen asleep if you didn't come back in the next 3 seconds" Kuroo said as he took a long ass sip from his coffee

"Yeah whatever be thankful some random stranger came up and talked to me while I was waiting" Sakusa said as he walked to the sink in the breakroom to wash his hands 

"Oh? what did you guys talk about then" Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows at Sakusa 

"None of you're business, I'm going back to set up for my appointment tell Kenma to send them back when they arrive" 

"Will do grumpy pants" 

It was well past midnight when Bokuto and Sakusa were the last ones in the shop as they both had late appointments. After cleaning up his station Sakusa walked out to the main area to do last checks before they left. All day he's been trying to think of where he's seen that stranger from the coffee shop before. For some reason, he just can't think of it and it's been bothering him all day. He was about to say goodbye to Bokuto until the other spoke up.

"Whatcha been thinking about you look like your brain is about to explode" Bokuto said as he walked behind Sakusa exiting the shop and locked up. 

"Just trying to remember where I saw this one dude from the coffee shop before" Sakusa said looking at Boktuo. Then something clicked in his head. 

"-you're staring hellooooo are you there" Bokuto said as he waved his hand in front of Sakusa face bringing him back to reality

"Oh sorry, It's just that i think i was with you when i saw that dude before" 

"Oooooooo really" 

"Mhm yeah i just don't remember where we were" 

"Ugh man ok well i wanna go home cause I'm hella hungry so tell me tomorrow if you remember" 

"Yeah ok bye then" Sakusa said turning to the parking lot

Finally, after arriving home, showering, and eating a decent meal he was able to chill for a while before he slept. Sakusa got his tea, turned on the TV, and practically threw himself on his couch. Lately, he hasn't been able to lounge around due to the number of bookings he's had but tomorrow he doesn't have any until around 3 hours after opening so he's able to sleep in a bit. It's times like this he appreciates being able to get off of work at what feels like the ass crack of dawn. It's peaceful at night and what he's most thankful for is that there's rarely anyone up at this time. Well, that's what he thought. 

Currently, it was around 1 am and Atsumu had arrived at his apartment and was now in his bed looking at the contact he had obtained today. He's been thinking about it all day trying to determine when and what he should text the man. Now he was debating whether if it was too late to text this mysterious man. I mean it was 1 am after all and there were little to no people up this late, was his basic thought process. He didn't even know anything about this man, only what his back looked like, which barely set his mind to rest. For all he knew this dude could be a complete ass hole and he was about to text him. At this point, Atsumu was mentally kicking himself for being so stupid. After 10 more minutes of just looking at his phone, something in Atsumu just said "Fuck it" 

➤ **Me:** Hello?? is this Sakusa 

Oh my god. Atsumu looked at his phone in disbelief that he actually texted a complete stranger at 1 am. He was so stupid sometimes. More seconds past and Atsumu just couldn't take it anymore and just threw his phone to the opposite side of the bed and got up to brush his teeth. Looking at himself in the mirror it was taking all his will-power not to literally punch himself in the face right now. "He's not gonna respond I'm stupid" He kept thinking. 

Sakusa stared at his phone in complete confusion. Who was texting him at 1 am and how did they know his name. After a while of looking at the text, he realized that it was probably that friend of the person from the coffee shop. Technically he didn't even mean to say yes to giving his phone number, so he wasn't required to text back... right? Wrong, for some reason, inner-Sakusa felt like being really nice tonight and was actually leaning towards texting back this complete stranger at 1 am (now closing in on 2 am). Mentally Sakusa was kicking himself for what he was about to do. 

➤ **Me:** Yes it is and you are? 

Atsumu returned from his kitchen after grabbing a glass of water and reached for his phone. He accepted that the man named Sakusa wasn't going to text him back and gladly reached for his phone thinking nothing of it. That was until he looked at his notification. Atsumu stared at the screen in disbelief. He actually responded. What the fuck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i add some angst?? im not sure if i want to add it or just keep it smooth sailing through out the whole story. lmk what you think please :]


End file.
